


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barista Kim Namjoon | RM, Child Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Child Lee Jeno, Dramedy, First Dates, Haechan and Jeno are twins, Implied Mpreg, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Lee Taeyong-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Single Parent Lee Taeyong, Song: Boy In Luv (BTS), Strangers to Lovers, Stressed Lee Taeyong, Work In Progress, librarian taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: It took them running into each for the third time that day for Namjoon to actually work up the courage to ask Taeyong out.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**10:25 AM**

The first time that Namjoon ran into Taeyong that day,it was at the local coffee shop and bakery that Namjoon work at on campus.Taeyong had walked through the front door,red hair and all,and had walked right up to the counter where Namjoon was currently standing in complete awe.

"Do you guys sell cinnamon rolls here?"Taeyong asked,snapping Namjoon out his love stricken stupor.He looked around awkwardly."Uhh..."He stuttered,cheeks reddening when he head Taeyong chuckle in amusement.Namjoon turned to look over at him,hoping that Taeyong didn't notice how red that his face currently was."Can you give me a minute?"He asked and the second Taeyong nodded in response,Namjoon went racing to the back room,probably looking like a ripe tomato with how red his face was getting. 


End file.
